Enter: Halo
by The Wolfe
Summary: Sixteen Halo: Combat Evolved pc online veterans duke it out in a contest to end a Clan's reign on its servers. But what starts as a game, turns into a tragic battle for survival as they are thrown into the game's campaign with the Chief. Will they live?
1. Chapter One: The HerosNot!

**THE WOLFE: I do not own the Halo games or the original characters. I only own the character LoneWolfe and a few of the other Players, all other non-Halo canon characters are actual people.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Chapter 1: Enter the Game.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

LoneWolfe ran out of the doorway with three others a mere second before the rocket landed in, killing the other two behind them. He couldn't think of that now, all he needed to think about was where it had come from. They reached a small collection of rocks, but a couple of sniper rounds were fired, pelting into the head of another one. Damn, LoneWolfe thought, well, now I know where it came from. He aimed his pistol towards the sniper post, checking it. Another two sniper rounds smacked the rock nearby. Yep, that's gotta be Cat. He noted. He always was a better sniper. Hell, the best Combat Corps has. But I was always a better nader, and with that thought, he turned and threw plasma grenade. The sniper turned from behind cover. LoneWolfe ducked down. There was a flash of blue light on the top right side of his HUD, and the text confirming his kill.

"Yes!" sent every member of his team over team chat. That kill had won them the game. They were beating Combat Corps with 3:2 game wins. He was proud.

"That was a good toss Lone. Shoulda figured it. Well, I guess you win. You guys are better than CC." Came the reply from the defeated Red team leader, [CC] a Cat.

"Don't be too upset, you almost had us. But me and Gurt are just better than you. Although, we did have a good bit of help." LoneWolfe told him.

A cheer swarmed over his headset. They had won the battle. But this was only a small victory. The online war against Combat Corps was far from over, even on this front. He and Gurt knew this sad truth, but it was nice to let the guys have this small victory. "Ok guys, lets be good about this, no need to-" LoneWolfe was interrupted in mid sentence, as a swirling gold light surrounded him in his chair. The light filled his room for a split second, and he was gone.

LoneWolfe didn't notice it at first. It still looked like the screen of his computer. It felt different somehow though. He tried turning his head, to look into his room, but all he saw was more of the map. LoneWolfe stopped, trying to come to his senses. He checked the HUD. It showed full shields and health. Good, at least he wasn't dead here. Where ever the hell HERE was.

LoneWolfe finally registered the weight in his hands. He lifted his hands to his eyes, and gazed at the weapon he held. It was an actual Assault rifle. He checked it's HUD, reading full ammo. Ok, he thought, I am in the game. I have full health and ammo... "AAIIGH!" He yelped, finally realizing the trouble he was in. After a few seconds, he finally took the time to look around. LoneWolfe found everyone else had been taken into the game too. They were all in their Characters' Slayer armor. It was utter chaos.

"QUIET!" Gurt yelled, bringing a disturbing silence to the room. They had all gathered into the Blue base. There were a few cries of confusion, but these were quickly silenced. "Good. Now, lets all stay calm and figure out what is going on. Any ideas?"

"Maybe this is a dream!" Cried one. "Maybe we're in the game!" said another. Many others put in their bits, but none were too different than the first two.

"Well, lets just go with we're in the game for starters. Any ideas how?" There was only silence. "Ok, then does anyone have any ideas on what we should do." A few did, but most were silent.

Finally, LoneWolfe walked up next to Gurt. "I have a GOOD plan. I say we should try to familiarize ourselves with our weapons, then gather up ammunition and new weapons. Only people who actually KNOW how to snipe should take one of the Sniper Rifles. I don't want anyone taking one other wise. Also, nobody take a Rocket Launcher unless they know how to use it. Everyone else, look for a weapon to carry on your back. We need to be ready for anything." Everyone agreed to his plan.

"What are you planning?" Cookie, another CC member, asked. "I just want us to be ready to fight if need be." LoneWolfe replied. "Few of us even know how to shoot a gun, let alone fight in this game!." Cookie roared. "That's why I told them to familiarize themselves with their weapons. I already know how to use them, and I am a good shot anyways." LoneWolfe retorted, demonstrating his abilities by unloading and reloading the gun in his hand quickly, and aimed it right at Cookie's head before letting it drop. "If it comes down to it, I will fight to keep the others safe." he said before walking off in search of a new gun.

LoneWolfe climbed the ridge, finding the Rocket Launcher untouched. Hefting it, he noticed that there was a Fuel Rod Cannon nearby. He dropped the Rocket Launcher towards anther person as he picked up the plasma laucher. He also swapped his Assault Rifle for a Flame Thrower, his favorite gun for all but long range engagements. He was ready. LoneWolfe noticed Cat nearby. He walked over to his old friend and now enemy. "Odd isn't it?"

"What?" Cat asked. "That this would happen after we won. It looks like we are meant to show who is truly better by surviving what is ahead of us. Let us hope that it doesn't get anyone killed." LoneWolfe said in a mystic voice before leaving.

Everyone had assembled into the center of the field, surrounding something. LoneWolfe and Cat walked up to see what all the commotion was about. In the middle of the small creek, there had appeared a teleporter. Many of them just stood and stared at it. Apple, an old CC member like most of the Blue team, walked over to them. "No one knows where it came from. We all know that this thing isn't normally here. What do you think Wolfe?"

Wolfe (I'm just going to call him that after a bit of the chapters go by) looked around at the people around him. Most were his friends, old and new, and he didn't want to lead them to any danger, but this may be the only way out of this place. He sighed, weighing his options. LoneWolfe knew that if the stayed there, nothing would happen, but he didn't know what was on the other side of that portal. The lives of 15 other people lay in his hands.

After a long pause, Wolfe finally answered,"We're goin' in. Get tactical people!" Everyone nodded, though a few showed some hesitation as they lined up.

"Are you sure?" Gurt asked him. Wolfe looked into the green light ahead, at the possibilities that he did not know. He nodded.

Wolfe stepped into the portal, followed by the others. They all vanished. The field slowly came to darkness...

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE WOLFE: I hope you like it. It gets better in the next chapter, I just wanted to show you a bit of the characters here first. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter Two: The Autumn

**THE WOLFE: This is chapter two. I hope this gets me a few reviews. This will be cooler, promise. You know what I do and don't own.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: The Autumn**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

LoneWolfe hit the floor. Hard. As he tried to get up, he felt several heavy things land on him, flattening him out on the floor. LoneWolfe groaned. Maybe I should have hit itrunning. He dragged himself out of the pile of moaning bodies, walking like a drunkard towards the wall. When he got there, he took a look around the room. What he saw would have made his jaw drop if he weren't wearing a helmet. If all is hours on the campaign legendary mode were any help, this was the cryo chamber from the first level.

LoneWolfe looked over at a man in an orange suit, somehow oblivious to the groaning of the others as they pulled themselves together, working at what could only be the Chief's cryo tube. He watched as the emerald colored armor of the Master Chief gleamed in the light as he stepped out of the tube. He looked like a god. The others finally got up and walked over to him, staring at the Chief as well. Some idiot behind him made a squealing noise, drawing the attention of the two figures ahead.

"Who-" Started the Chief, getting disrupted by an explosion of the door in the room overhead. "Security, intruders in Cryo Two-Aaahhhk!" cried the poor man up in the room. Many members of the group screamed at the sight of the Elite looking at them, earning them a look from the Chief. The other man in orange clothes ran off towards a door, telling them to follow. LoneWolfe recognized this part.

LoneWolfe tried to stop the man from going near the door, put failed. He was blasted apart, arms and legs flying past the group in bloody arcs. Several people screamed at the sight. Jeez, it's not that bad. I've seen a diclonious do worse. "Come on!" cried Gurt anxiously, pointing towards the tubes they needed to jump over. Chief went first, the others following suit. This just got them into a hallway with plasma fire coming from two sides. This brought even more screams from the others, but a LoneWolfe and Gurt, along with Cat and Cookie, laid down fire on the Covenant as the others followed Master Chief. LoneWolfe watched as a Grunt ran around screaming as the flames enveloped him. Huh, just what I imagined.

The group half fought, half ran screaming all the way to the Bridge. When they eventually made it to the bridge, Master Chief took the time to walk over to LoneWolfe and ask what the hell was wrong with the others. "Just green, sir!" LoneWolfe snapped off, trying to sound like a Spartan. As they walked over to the Captain, LoneWolfe turned to the only four of the people who had stopped and shot and told them to watch the door they came in from. Nodding, they walked towards it. Wolfe returned to the Captain, who was only then putting Cortana into the Chief's hands. Keyes looked at Wolfe.

"I suppose your the one leading the other Spartans. I want you and five others to go with the Chief here. I want the rest to head to the docking bay. I'll have a Marine show them the way. Don't bother trying to tell me how the hell you got here; I'll just take the lucky break. Now go." Keyes turned away. LoneWolfe conveyed the news to the others. He chose Gurt, Apple, Cat, Cookie, and Hammer. The others went with a Marine through the opposite door as they were going. God, I hope they make it.

LoneWolfe saw a group of dead Grunts on the floor. Nice. Master Chief ran over to an Assault rifle lying on the ground and reloaded it as he ran into the other room. Wolfe and his team followed. Gurt was hit in the gut with a few plasma blue plasma bolts, making his shields shimmer. Good, so we are just like the Chief, gear wise. They took cover, helping the Marines kill the Covenant in the room. Before they left the room, LoneWolfe walked around the corner, flaming the Grunts in his way. Their burnt flesh smelled like tar. They continued through a hall, Hammer blasting the Elite with his shotgun, leaving a faceless lump behind. They traveled on, coming to an airlock.

"Move!" Cookie cried to the Marines standing near it. They did so, but too late. The doors blasted open and smashed one of them into a wall. All seven Spartans threw a grenade at the door, Cat doing so slowly, making his fly in and stick an Elite in the rear of the boarding ship from the explosions of the other ones. The group marched on.

"This is easy." Apple pronounced. The others agreed. "I've never worked with more than four other Spartans before. For green guys, your pretty good." "I guess we're the best of our entire group." LoneWolfe muttered. This sombered the team up a bit, reminding them of the other ten people somewhere else on the ship. They marched on, killing several more Covenant on their way up to another set of airlocks.

"Damn, we're too late." Cortana told them. "Obviously." Smirked Hammer. LoneWolfe fired a Fuel Rod round at a group of Grunts on the other side of the room, making them vanish in a flash of green plasma. They walked through a slight maze of air ducts. They came out on the other side facing a blown-up door that was ajar. The Chief simply hit it with his rifle, making it open up with an audible clang. The Grunts who came to check on the noise were easily punched to death, fists meeting little necks hard. While the others forced the enemy out of cover, Cat tapped them out with his sniper rifle. Heh, I guess his talents on-game came IN-game. Then it hit him. That was how they were so good; the suits were doing most of the work, based on basic movements and thoughts.

The group fought into another airduct maze, this time walking straight out into a firefight between Covenant and Marines. LoneWolfe simply flamed them all down from close range. "Never saw what hit'em!" Declared one of the Marines. Following the Marines to a life boat they said was as-of-yet unmanned, they ran into a large group of Covenant. The Marines took cover as LoneWolfe let loose with Fuel Rod rounds and the others chucked grenades they found nearby. The Covenant were nothing but guts on the floor.

The Marines ran into the life boat as LoneWolfe and Gurt looked out a nearby window. Several life boats were being destroyed, but many more made it towards the Ring world. "What are the chances ours will get hit?" Gurt wondered out loud. This made LoneWolfe think. He had an idea. Crazy, but it was all they could really count on at the moment. LoneWolfe and Gurt turned back towards the life boat.

"Ready to go?" Cortana asked them. "LoneWolfe just smiled in his helmet, kicked Gurt through the door, shut it, and hit the release key next to him. The others just sat in their seats, mouths agape as they slowly lurched out of the airlock. loneWolfe walked slowly behind them. Just as they were thrust out of the airlock, he leapt out of the airlock doors before they closed, floating in space towards them. They all just kept staring as he began to swim towards them, grabbing hold to the door. He looked up towards a fishhook shaped ship nearby. He knew it had to have seen them, so he leapt towards it. The others watched on a live stream video feed Cortana had linked with all their HUDs. LoneWolfe reached down and grabbed a large handful of all his grenades as he came near it. As soon as he landed on its side, he slammed a dent into the lateral lines of the ship's plasma lines. Those Halo books really help. He shoved all his grenades into the gap, primed them, and launched off at the last second to get large boost towards the life boat. The line was spewing plasma like mad, unable to fire at them. He had done it.

Then it dawned on him. He wasn't inside the damn lifeboat. LoneWolfe just stayed crouched on the door as they came ever closer to the Halo ring. This is gonna hurt when it lands... He could hear the others laughing their asses off inside the life boat.

**­________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two: End**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE WOLFE: That was Chapter Two. Please review guys. Heheh, poor LoneWolfe.**


	3. Chapter Three: Rough Landing

**THE WOLFE: Hello, its been awhile, eh? Been on Spring Break and W.O.W. Anyways, here is Chapter 3 of Enter: Halo. I did this on OpenOffice, new to me, so it might be a bit rough.**

**Chapter Three: Rough Landing**

"This hurts like a bitch!" LoneWolfe screamed from outside the lifeboat, barely holding onto the door, acting as a parachute as they entered the Ring's atmosphere, slowing them down a bit. Needless to say, it hurt.

"Get ready to hit hard!" The pilot told the six standing Spartans and ten Marines in chairs. They all held onto something, bracing for the impact. After a few dreadful seconds filled with LoneWolfe's screams and countless swears, they crashed into the ground, sending the Spartans to the floor, and making LoneWolfe Jolt up and off the door, flying into a stone wall a dozen yards away, falling limp.

"Is everyone alright?" Apple asked, pulling himself up off the ground. There were several groans in reply, but many just from whiplash. He looked over to the pilot, blood trickling down from her skull, helmet crack open on the ground. She had been launched up into the ceiling hard and fast. Gurt walked up behind him and grasped his shoulder. "Lets go find Wolfe." Apple nodded.

Master Chief helped the Marines out of their harnesses. Luckily, only the pilot had died. Cat, Cookie, and hammer had gathered around the lifeless lump of LoneWolfe, chest rising very slightly. "If he hadn't of stayed on the outside to act as an air break, we might all be dead..." Cortana mentioned over the COM. The others just nodded. "A brave Spartan indeed," Master Chief muttered,"If not a rather dumb one." LoneWolfe groaned, startling the others. "He's not dead, thats good." Cortana quipped. Cat just laughed and started pulling LoneWolfe towards the lifeboat. Pieces of burnt metal flaked off his armor, revealing his smoke gray armor.

The large group gathered around LoneWolfe's unconscious body, discussing the plan of action. During all this, Apple was standing post on a rock nearby. He scanned the cliffs on the other side of the ravine with his pistol scope. Apple's gaze went up towards three purple blobs come down the cliff. After a few more seconds of watching them, he noticed one blob stand off as two came straight towards them. They were quite clear now: Banshees.

"Guys, we've got Banshees!" The others all scattered into different directions. Cat, Master Chief, and Apple hid under the large rock nearby with a half dozen Marines. Cookie hid in a large tree nearby, while Hammer tried to pry the Fuel Rod gun from LoneWolfe's hands, failing. The Banshees swooped in and dropped a bomb duo, narrowly missing the other Marines as they ran for cover. No one moved LoneWolfe's Body out of the way. One of the Banshees came close to the tree cookie was hiding in. He leaped out, grabbing the end of it, causing it to fall a bit before balancing out. The others watched In awe as Cookie ripped open the top canopy of it, pulled out the Elite, flung him to the ground, and got into the Banshee.

_Now......How in the hell do I fly this thing? _Cookie grabbed the twin control sticks, oddly looking like the ones on an X-box controller. He moved them around like the X-box controller, finding that the way it worked! Cookie turned to the other Banshee, finding it ruined from the others' fire. He changed his target towards the Spirit drop ship on its way there.

"Wait" Came Master Chief's voice on the com. "Let us take it by surprise." Cookie swiveled away, as if in retreat. The Spirit came closer and landed on the rock the others hid under. The others sprung out and surprised the ones inside, killing them swiftly, rushing into the cabin, killing its occupants.

"Give a few minutes to get this thing working. You guys go on ahead, leave LoneWolfe and the Marines with me." Cortana ordered them, Master Chief placing her chip into the ship's interface. As the others ran up the hill, they found the bodies of a Covenant patrol Cookie had caught in his cannon. They continued up the road/path (What ever that thing is!) until they ran into a battle between Marines, Covenant, and Cookie's Banshee. With swift retribution the small army of Marines and Spartans captured and held the area from Covenant attacks.

As Fire Team Zulu (Or was it Charlie?) called in air support, LoneWolfe awoke. "Have nice Dreams?" Cortana asked him sarcastically. He tried to rub his neck, but stopped as he realized both that he was In armor and that his whole body hurt. "Ugh... How long was I out?" "Long Enough for me to get this working. Now get down in that hole," Cortana pointed to the gunner's seat," And give our boys some support, I imagine this is going to get VERY interesting."

**Chapter Three: End!**

THE WOLFE: Sorry it took so long making this one, School was ending, and I had 'bout ten test to study for. Hoped you liked it. Two more Days until I am free of school. Also, if you play World of Warcraft, look for a human Pallidan named Korick on the Cenarouis (Somewhere around there) server. Chapter Four will be up soon!


End file.
